jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA)
There are two OVA series have been adapted from Part 3 by A.P.P.P. (Another Push Pin Planning) Company in Japan. The first series was produced by Hideki Futamura and Hirayuki Kitakubo. The second series was produced by Kazufumi Nomura and Noboru Furuse. Both series are illustrated by Junichi Hayama The original six-episode series in 1993 began with Joseph, Jotarō, Polnareff and Kakyōin in the Egyptian desert on their quest to find Dio (volume 20 in the manga). The series offered very little exposition, assuming the viewer already knew the backstory. A prequel seven-episode series was released in 2001, offering an explanation for those unfamiliar with the story in the previous series. It started with Joseph coming to Japan to explain Jotaro's strange behavior (volume 12 in the manga). The entire 6-volume (13-episode) anime series has been released in English in chronological order by Super Techno Arts. Cast *Jotaro Kujo: Jurota Kosugi *Joseph Joestar: Chikao Otsuka *Mohammed Abdul: Kiyoshi Kobayashi *Noriaki Kakyoin: Hirotaka Suzuoki *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Katsuji Mori *Dio Brando: Nobuo Tanaka *Enya Geil: Rika Fukami *Holy Kujo: Rei Sakuma/Arisa Ando *Sherry Polnareff: Sayuri Kubo *Hol Horse: Norio Wakamoto *J. Geil: Mugihito *Nena: Megumi Toyoguchi *N'Dour: Koji Nakata *Daniel J. D'Arby: Kenji Utsumi *Vanilla Ice: Takeshi Aono *Suzie Q. Joestar: Ryoko Kinomiya *Wilson Phillips: Junpei Takiguchi Episodes Episodes listed by their English dub titles and in order of their fictional chronology (series 2 before series 1, as used in the English release). Manga-to-OVA Differences * The majority of Stand battles from the manga are removed in the OVAs. *In the OVAs, Enya can use Justice to transform herself into an attractive young woman. *In the manga, after Jotaro is freed from jail, he, Joseph, Avdol, and Holy discuss Dio's wherabouts at a cafe. In the OVA, they discuss Dio at Holy's house. *In the manga, Jotaro fights Kakyoin in the school infirmary. In the OVA, they fight in a forest. *The group doesn't meet Polnareff in Hong Kong like in the manga. Instead, they meet him inside of Strength. In addition, Polnareff isn't controlled by one of Dio's parasites. *In the manga, Jotaro defeats Forever by pummeling him with Star Platinum. In the OVA, Forever is instead sliced in half by Polnareff's Silver Chariot. *The group's visit to Singapore is completely removed. *Avdol reunites with the group during the fight with Enya, rather than during the fight with Cameo like in the manga. *Vanilla Ice's death is changed as well. Rather than exposing him to the sun, Polnareff kills Ice by stabbing him rapidly and slicing his head in two. *Kakyoin does not rejoin the group before they enter Dio's mansion, instead arriving just in time to save Joseph from Dio. *Dio throws an oil tanker at Jotaro instead of a steam roller. *According to the manga, Jotaro buries Dio on a desert, if somehow he returns, the sun would destroy him immediately. However, on the OVA, Dio's rest is covered and trhew into the Ocean by the Speedwagon Foundation. See Also Original manga arc: Part III: Stardust Crusaders Video Games based on this arc: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Concept Art vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h36m32s240.png|Jotaro Kujo vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h36m39s74.png|Star Platinum vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h36m53s209.png|Noriaki Kakyoin vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m01s33.png|Hierophant Green vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m09s110.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m17s198.png|Silver Chariot vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m25s20.png|Mohammed Avdol vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m33s96.png|Magician's Red vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m41s177.png|Joseph Joestar vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m49s254.png|Holy Kujo vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m56s78.png|Forever vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h39m39s77.png|Enya Gail vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h39m47s160.png|Dio Brando References: "Sakura Con - Super Techno Arts Panel" Retrieved on September 3, 2011. [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=463 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA)] (OVA) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Animation